A Wish Upon The Sapphire Pool
by The Legendary Redhawke
Summary: A Wish Upon The Sapphire Pool


This short fic was written in 2000, between chapter of The Die Is   
Cast. It remains wholly unaltered, and represented to a new   
audience.  
  
Please enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, before I write the next chapter of The Die Is Cast, I just had   
to write this little work. Be aware that all of my work can tie   
itself together if it is read in the correct order. This should come   
after Chapter 4 of The Die Is Cast, but is also a pretty nice   
standalone fic.  
  
As always, C&C is welcome at redhawkeanime@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
A Wish Upon The Sapphire Pool  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
by The Legendary Redhawke  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
My eyes can see what my heart can feel,   
But the feelings lost will never I find,   
For true are those that ne'er one can expell,   
And false are those that can one leave behind.  
**********************************************************************  
The azure sky floats behind my toppled figure as a dove on the coldest  
winter's day. Am I broken, lost, and saddened to extent known only to  
those unraveled by love's cruel hand.   
  
The bluest eyes gaze about me, as I stand here on my altar. Ready to  
receive judgment passed by some unknown jury within myself. Floating   
in perpetual limbo, I stare at the calm of the spectators.  
  
The notes of my life's symphony, all gathered to see my end, or new   
beginning, as my soul shall soon judge. Played out, making a mediocre   
opus. Each note as its own, is pitiably worth more than their   
arrangement.   
  
Love lights a lamp for me, as my heart looms in darkness. In depth   
of angst, and mirth of pain, my tender soul hangs in the balance of   
something far beyond its own control. I am the sinner that hath   
placed tenderest of souls in its current resting place, and I shall be   
the one to endure its damnation.  
  
The clouds swirl about me in the tranquil summer's breeze, ever basking   
myself in an aura unknown to me. My only joy, what mirth my memory   
must serve to endure for the unbearable length of what shall prove to   
be my undoing. The lost lamb shall soon be in a place where shepherds   
fear to tread.  
  
No gallant knight to save me from myself, and no golden Eden standing   
in wait at the rainbow's end. Alas, but only my wretched soul lies upon   
the butcher's block, unsaved. Salvation is for the pure, and far from   
that be I.   
  
I am but the messenger of a tattered soul, coming to put its final   
wishes into action. The envelope remains unopened to all but the   
receiver's eyes. My futile mind knows not of what lay before us.   
  
But one doth know the fate of myself, and a thousand other souls. My   
judge, shall determine that which is indeterminate to all else, and be   
it but duty that binds him to the damnation of what pitiable souls   
happen upon his courtroom.   
  
In truth, I am but meager game within this ravenous world. Though meager   
upon sinners, is regarded as evil to the pure. Angelic voices sing a   
latent hymn to my ears, which though sweeter than saccharine, begins to   
drive me to insanity.   
  
The heavenly notes played out upon my senses do force me to lay in the   
fuel of my own ignited flame. The terror, the horror, that these actions   
do cause me now is a fright to daemons all.   
  
Oh angels above, take pity on this warped soul kneeling before you, for   
long shall it toil to repay the duties given. The seas of sapphire shall   
cleanse my being evermore. Golden threads wafting in the gentlest wind   
shall be my hymns angelic.  
  
Damn not a soul who knows the path to his personal salvation. Sin has   
repentance, and thus shall my soul have its penance if but this final   
chance do you bestow upon its fragile being. Harbor no hatred for that   
which has no hatred in itself.   
  
If ever shall a wish be heard, be it now.  
  
Dancing in the pool of sapphire, the reflections of the angels   
strengthen my fidelity.   
  
My tender heart now makes a wish upon the sapphire pool, which lays   
serene and pure.   
  
Usagi, please help me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know that this one is pretty short by comparison to my other fics, but   
it's also pretty good I think. Anyway, be prepared for Chapter 5 of The   
Die Is Cast, coming very soon.  
  
The Legendary Redhawke - redhawkeanime@hotmail.com 


End file.
